Hidden
by Farren
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, mistreated as a child, is sent off to boarding school. After eight years there she takes a position as a governess in a nice house, expecting her life to brighten up. She doesn't expect what happens however. SessKag
1. Prologue

Ok I know I have two other unfinished fics. This obviously makes people unhappy seeing as how I get murderous reviews...O.o...it's scary. Ok so this will be my first InuYasha fic so I am hoping and praying that you'll like it. hope hope pray pray It's basically going to be the Jane Eyre story, but with the InuYasha characters instead. Oh, and fans of the book don't be too upset with me because I'm going to have to change lots of things. And if the Lowood Academy was one of your favorite parts I am SO SORRY! All of the Sesshomaru fans will threaten me if he doesn't show up soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh Once again, I do not own the characters in this story. Well maybe a few. But not Takahashi's. I don't even own the plot...oh dear...  
  
Hidden  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Prologue  
  
Everyone here treated me differently ever since my mother and father died. Well, except maybe my Uncle Myouga. He always treated me like his own. He could have even loved me more than his own children, my cousins, though we couldn't be any more different.  
  
There was basically no resemblance; I, Kagome, had short, black, and unruly hair with pale skin that sharply contrasted to the black mass on top of my head. They, on the other hand, were all "beautiful" children, as my Aunt Asai would say, and of course anyone else who didn't want to face the wrath of Aunt Asai and her "little darlings".  
  
The oldest was Kimoto, a sad excuse for a boy, weighing in around 200 pounds at the age of thirteen, with choppy hair and fair skin. He was a malicious one too, always causing me as much pain as he could without his "dear mama" seeing. Even when she was around he sometimes hit me, but Aunt Asai would always turn a blind eye, and scold me for making too much noise.  
  
Then there was Kagura. She was about two years Kimoto's junior, yet had as much, or more, cruelty in her as Kimoto. She would always taunt me, mainly for my undeveloped looks and "odd" personality. She would constantly steal eggs from the chicken coop then insist the servants buy them from her. If not Aunt Asai would flash a quick reprimand and Kagura would get her own selfish way.  
  
Yamano was the youngest and by far the most lovely. She had soft, thick curls that shaped her comely face. She wasn't all that cruel but never stopped the taunting when others started and every once in a while would join in when she grew tired of playing with her dolls or no one was around to praise her angel-like appearance.  
  
As you may have noticed, Aunt Asai was the center that all my problems revolved around. She was a tall, stately, and harsh woman. She had always been raised around wealth and never knew what it was like for poverty stricken people.  
  
She always regretted the promise she made to my Uncle Myouga on his deathbed, that she would take care of me as if I was her own. She hated me from the beginning, mainly because my mother, a member of a wealthy family, had married a poor clergyman. My Uncle Myouga strongly resented the disownment placed upon her by their parents.  
  
Anyway, I was forced to live with these people, my "family" if you will, but only Uncle Myouga seemed to understand me. As fate would have it though, he died soon after Mama and Papa died. I was only five. There was no other family for me to go to. I think a brother of my father was mentioned but he was never found until later years.  
  
They lived in a nice house anyway and I wasn't forced to live the life of a beggar like Aunt Asai said I should have. I didn't want to be a beggar. It seemed awfully horrid to have to sleep on the streets and have to scavenge or beg for your meals.  
  
I was considered lower than the slaves though, for I lived off Aunt Asai and didn't work for it. Even so I felt as though I was treated unfairly. It didn't seem right that I should always be so depressed and have so many bruises...  
  
Eventually I got into another scrape with Kimoto, this time worse than usual. He threw a book at me, nothing new, except for the fact that I flew right back at him, and Yamano went squealing to Aunt Asai. Once she came it was broken up and, as usual, the blame was all laid on me. Even the maids who were always more understanding towards me than the rest, scolded me "for going into a flurry at Master Kimoto".  
  
So I was sent to a boarding school where I spent the next eight years of my life; six as a student and two as a teacher. As I stayed there, I learned a broad variety of subjects. Not too deep in any, just brushing over each, but enough to keep us satisfied.  
  
Not known to many, since Lowood produced such refined young ladies, but they were awfully harsh to us. We never had adequate food, it either being too scanty or burnt. Our hair had to be kept up, no signs of sins had to be present among us. Punishment was harsh. I lived through it though, and I think I am all the better person for it.  
  
I could play the piano decently, spoke and wrote French fluently and skilled on the canvas. Or at least to onlookers for I myself was never quite happy with my end results. It always needed something, something I couldn't give it.  
  
When I was eighteen I thought it time for me to find a job, perhaps as a governess, and leave the boarding school I had spent my life in for nearly a decade. I put an ad in the paper reading thus:  
  
"Governess available to teach children within the  
  
ages of seven and fourteen. Has experience as a teacher and  
  
attended boarding school for six years. Can teach a variety  
  
of subjects including French, music, and drawing. Please contact at –"  
  
I thought it proper for me to limit the age to fourteen, not wanting a student almost my age. About three weeks later I received an answer from a "Kaede-sama", a lady wanting me to tutor a young girl about ten years old. I of course delightedly agreed and sent my agreement as quickly as possible. I gave the headmaster my notice and plans were made for me to leave in two months.  
  
For me, two months have never seemed so long. My fellow teachers were all equally grieved, and the students took their share in tears as well. I never knew I was so loved until the news was broken to them. It was the first time I can ever remember being loved.  
  
When I was finally on the carriage to my new "home" I began to wonder what my new "family" would look like. I had pictured Kaede-sama to be an elderly woman by the looks and style of her writing, and a widow most likely, since the master of a house would usually handle the employment of such things.  
  
The little girl's name I found to be was Rin. She seemed quite the young lady for her age as described by what Kaede-sama had written, yet still acted the child part.  
  
The name of the house was Thornfield Hall, making me think of a grand home, with refined and quite wealthy personage there.  
  
It took two days and a night to reach the small inn that I was to be picked up at. I expected for there to be a coachman waiting for me at the inn, but when I asked the innkeeper if there was anyone from Thornfield for a Miss Higurashi. There was none so I asked to be shown to a private room so I could wait.  
  
About an hour and a half passed, and I grew anxious waiting for my ride. A servant came in to keep up the fireplace and I asked him if anyone had come. He said he would and came back moments later and asked, "Are you Miss Higurashi?"  
  
I nodded yes and he ushered me outside where a man was waiting by a coach. He helped me in, and as I was settling myself I took the liberty of asking him how long it would take for us to reach our destination.  
  
"No'an aroun' two hours," he replied, with a strong accent. He seemed nice enough but I was not one to assume he was actually a servant at Thornfield. It was very often coachmen were hired just for these occasions.  
  
He started off, and began to go at a very slow pace. I'm not sure if it bothered me since I was ready to see my new residence, but it gave me time to plan and ponder over the next stage of my life.  
  
I hoped that the residents were kind, not like Aunt Asai and my cousins in the least. But if they were then I could very well just advertise again and find a new situation. All in all my spirit was very positive.  
  
About two and a half hours later, I caught glimpses of Thornfield Hall. How did I know it was Thornfield? Oh I don't know, it just had this aura. Like, it gave off this energy, not like life energy; in fact it seemed somewhat dull. But I just had this feeling that I belonged there; that it was a part of me. Very silly to someone who does not know my life I am sure, but you may come to understand.  
  
Anyway, there it was, and within five minutes I was at the door. I came to the conclusion that the coach driver was indeed a resident and servant at Thornfield Hall, since he took the side entrance, motioning me to knock on the door before he entered the home himself.  
  
I promptly knocked on the door and fixed my kimono so I would at least seem presentable. In just a few seconds the door was answered and I was faced with a scruff looking man.  
  
Muahahahahahahahaha. Cliffhanger yes? Well sorry but it's an epilogue, so I can't bring in any major plot stuff now. Ok well hope you enjoy and be assured Sesshomaru will enter the story next chapter. Or the next. One or the other I promise.


	2. To Be A Governess

Revised edition!

Disclaimer: Still no.

Hidden 

Ch.2

To be a Governess… 

As the door opened, I was faced with a man around my age, perhaps a bit older, who had dark hair with the back tied into a low ponytail.

"Welcome," he said, "to Thornfield Hall. I expect you to be Miss Higurashi? Yes, I thought so. If I may direct you this way to the parlor… By the way, I am Miroku, one of the servants here. I hope you will be comfortable."

I only nodded as I took in the grand hall I was walking through. It was very fancy but still antique. I felt myself growing fonder towards the house with every step. It had a more homely look about it than my Uncle's, though much finer.

He led me to the parlor and near the fireplace seated on a rocking chair was an elderly woman. She was dressed in all black and had a grandmotherly look about her. Her feet set on a stool so that her knees could support her knitting, which was currently her occupation.

She looked up at me, seemed to have a somewhat surprised look, and then replaced it with a sincere look of welcome.

"Come, come sit down!" she exclaimed, standing up to usher me to the stool she had previously placed her feet on, and drew it closer to herself. She then nodded at the servant Miroku to send him on his way.

She re-seated herself after taking my shawl and hat.

"Well! So, I am Kaede. I was the one who answered your advertisement. I hope your trip wasn't too horrible, I know the coachman to be awfully slow. My! You _are_ freezing! Come closer to the fire, child, so you don't catch a cold."

I must admit, I was very much in shock. I had always heard that governesses were treated crudely, and here this woman was treating me as a guest, an equal! I didn't know how to respond to this type of treatment.

Kaede-sama rang a small bell and a few moments later a maid came in. She had mid-length black hair and was very beautiful.

"Sango, dear, would you please go fetch some sandwiches and coffee for Miss Higurashi?" Kaede-sama asked the girl.

"Yes ma'am," Sango answered and walked back out.

Kaede-sama turned her attention back to me.

"That was Sango. She's a charming girl, married to the man you met earlier, Miroku. Miroku's father worked for the Shigomi family for most of his life. Miroku just kept up the tradition. He and the master are very good friends as well."

I started at this.

"The master? But aren't you the owner of this house?" I asked, with surprise thick over my voice.

"Me?! Why no dear, of course not. I am only the housekeeper, the manager. Wherever did you get the idea that _I_ was the owner?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Why, I just assumed. No master of the house was mentioned in your letters."

At this she laughed heartily.

"No, my dear, this abode is owned by the Shigomi family. The present Shigomi-san is currently on business on the southern island. He is not often here, for he is away most of the time on business. Sometimes he is not even in Japan! But when he does come he does so unexpectedly. It is a motive for us to keep the house very clean."

She said this as if everyone in the world knew that Shigomi-san was the master of Thornfield.

A few moments later Sango brought the sandwiches and coffee. I ate and drank until my strength was regained and Kaede-sama showed me to my room.

I followed her to a hallway with a series of doors on either side. Almost at the end of the hall she turned to the right and opened to door.

It was large but not fancily decorated, as one would expect in such a house. I liked it immediately.

"This is one of the smaller ones. I thought you might like it better than the larger ones on the other side of the house. They are terribly drafty and no one sleeps in them anyway. Not even Mr. Shigomi. Well, there are your bags and if you need anything I'm just down the hall."

She bade me goodnight and closed the door behind her. I changed into my nightclothes and quickly fell asleep on the warm bed I was given.

I woke up fairly early and dressed quickly so that I might have a walk about the grounds outside and become familiar with them.

I walked out the side door into the garden. There were rows and rows of beautiful flowers and an orchard of different trees that were all flowering beautifully. I was always a lover of nature and the things of outdoors and such. This garden was no exception.

After about five minutes I heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked back to see none other than Kaede-sama.

She scurried over and exclaimed, "Why Miss Higurashi! I did not know you were such an early riser! How did you sleep last night? Well, I should hope. Are you going to start the teaching of your new pupil today?"

At this I nodded and she continued, "I thought as much. Oh! Speaking of, here comes little Rin now with Sango."

I looked over to where she was looking and indeed saw a young girl with black hair approaching with Sango, the servant I had seen last night.

Little Rin looked up at me, smiled, then turned to Sango and asked in a low whisper, "Is this to be my governess?"

Sango smiled and nodded yes.

Rin jumped and squealed in exclamation; eagerly clapping her small hands on mine and excitedly cried, "Oh how good it is to see you! You are much prettier and younger than I expected you to be. Oh!, now you must come and eat breakfast with me while I tell you about the trip me and Shigomi-sama took over here. There was a big boat and this place we stayed called a _hotel_. It was very nice and I slept in a room all by myself…."

She chattered about her adventure, and of course, _her _Shigomi-san. I listened with patience until we sat at the breakfast table and I told her she must eat before her toast grew cold.

She ate as silently as a young child is capable of and eagerly told me of her momma who went to the Angel Mary in heaven before her Shigomi-sama brought her to Thornfield Hall. Her dear momma it seemed, was a dancer and actress, and had even "taught

Rin-chan to sing and recite poetry".

She begged me to let her recite a verse or two and I allowed her, it being our first meeting. She solemnly stood and took on the face of a true actress, and proceeded to recite a song about a scorn woman from an adulterous affair. While she said it with perfect loveliness, the subject matter was not that a child should speak of.

After breakfast I took her to the library set up for our daily sessions and gave a short lesson, just to get her in the habit of our schedule.

For three months nothing changed. There were very few visitors and life continued at an almost boorish pace. I didn't like to think of it as boring, for I was really living a very luxurious life for someone in my position.

There was really nothing to complain about, but I could nonetheless feel a sense of wanting to escape. No matter how I tried, I could not shake it from me.

There was an instance however, that shook me for a short time.

Once when I was helping Kaede-sama with something up in the attic, I heard a long, low, almost demonic, laugh. It gave me quite a scare. I turned to Kaede-sama and asked hurriedly, "Did you hear that? What was that evil sound?"

Kaede-sama merely shook her head and said, "It is probably one of the servants. Sakuraba-san most likely. She is very peculiar and sometimes starts laughing with one of the other servants."

I was quiet for a while, straining to hear the sound again, for I was sure that it could not have been just a servant. I continued helping Kaede-sama however, and eventually thought it to be as she had said.

I found myself looking out the window one cold November evening, regaining that feel of being away from the rest of the world. Restlessness, if you will. I wanted to get out of the manor for a while, breath the night air.

I was very fortunate it seemed, that Kaede-sama needed someone to got to town and mail a few letters for her. I quickly volunteered and was off in no more than five minutes.

I took my time, strolling and enjoying the nice view, watching farmers gathering the last of their crops. It was quite chilly, but felt wonderful compared to the stuffiness of Thornfield.

I was on the edge of the town when I heard the clatter of a horse's hooves. Now, this normally would not have frightened me, but it was growing dark, and all sorts of fancies had entered my mind, making me think of tales I heard when I was younger; of the "Gytrash", which in the form of a horse, mule, or large dog, haunted solitary ways and sometimes came upon belated travelers, as this horse was now coming upon me.

It had come near, but not yet in sight, when I heard a trample in the hedge further down the lane. A huge brown dog emerged, looking exactly as I had remembered tales of the "Gytrash".

This fantasy was soon abandoned however when the horse came into view, and I saw a man riding the horse, and the "Gytrash" never allowed a rider on its back.

I let the horse and rider pass and the man never even once seemed to take notice of me. A few moments later, I heard a sliding sound and an exclamation of, "What the deuce is to do now?" and a clattering tumble.

I turned to see that man and horse were down; they had slipped on the ice in the road. The dog, seeing his master subdued, barked until the hills rolled.

I rushed back to the man and asked, "Sir, are you hurt? Could I do anything to help?"

The man looked up at my question and I got a clear look at his face.

He had long silver hair that gleamed in the moonlight, giving him an almost ethereal look. He had a very cold eye and a thin, well-shaped face. He was past his youth, around thirty-five I presumed. He wore a white travelers haori and a yellow and blue sash around his waist. A sword was fastened at his waist.

His aura and look about him made him out to be very demanding and harsh. He was not altogether attractive, but not ugly either.

He gave me a somewhat rude glare, and answered in a smooth voice, "Just stand on one side. I am fine."

The dog started barking again as his master tried to rise, making me back up a yard or two, but was quickly silenced with a "Down, Jakken!" from his master.

As the man tried his foot in order to stand, I heard an involuntary "Ugh!" come from him.

I was in a helpful mood and did not want to leave him if he was indeed injured.

I stated this to him.

"I cannot think of leaving you, sir, at so late an hour in this solitary lane, till I see you are fit to mount your horse."

He looked at me again, examining me before answering; "You ought to be at home yourself if you have a home in this neighborhood. Where do you come from?"

"From just below, and I am not at all afraid of being out late when it is moonlight. I will run over to town for you with pleasure if you wish it; indeed, I am going there to mail a letter."

"You live just below – do you mean that house with the battlements?" – pointing to Thornfield Hall.

"Yes, sir."

"Whose house it is?"

"Shigomi-san's"

"Do you know Shigomi?"

"No, I have never seen him."

"He is not resident then?"

"No."

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"On the southern island, I believe."

"You are not a servant at the hall, of course. You are –" At this he stopped, ran his eye over my plain dress, not fine enough for even a lady's maid. He seemed puzzled so I decided to help him.

"I am the governess."

"Ah, the governess!" he repeated; "deuce take me, if I had not forgotten! The governess!" and again my apparel underwent scrutiny.

He tried again to rise and walk but fell back again in pain.

"I cannot commission you to fetch help, but you may help me yourself," he rather demanded than asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have an umbrella I can use as a walking stick?"

"No, sir."

"Try to get hold of my horse's bridle then, and lead him to me."

I was afraid of going near the beast, but when ordered to I was disposed to obey. I tried to catch the bridle but it was a spirited thing and would not let me come near its head. After trying in vain for a moment longer, the traveler laughed and said, "I see the mountain will never be brought to Mahomet, so all you can do is aid Mahomet to the mountain. Come here, then."

I came. "Necessity compels me to make you useful.

He then laid his hand on my shoulder, and using me as a makeshift crutch limped to his horse. Having at once caught the bridle, he hoisted up onto it with a grimace of pain, and again turned to me.

"Now, make haste with the letter and return home as fast as you can."

With that, a touch of his heel made his horse rear and start off down the lane.

I walked on to town, taking the incident as one of no moment, no romance, no interest. For it _was_ an incident to me, and nothing more.

I mailed the letters and began my walk back home; to tranquil Kaede-sama, my lonely room, and dull Thornfield Hall, to regain my post and continue life as boring as it had been.

I lingered at the gates; I lingered at the lawn; I paced backwards and forwards on the pavement; trying to make my little outing last as long as possible. I finally entered the house and went to Kaede-sama's room, where I usually had my tea.

As I entered the room, I beheld a great brown dog, exactly like the Gytrash of the road. It was so similar I approached and called "Jakken". It got up and came to me, wagging his great tail. I wanted to get account of this visitant, so I rang the bell for Sango.

She soon entered.

"What dog is this?" I asked.

"He came with the master."

"With whom?"

"With master – Shigomi-sama – he is just arrived."

"Indeed! And is Kaede-sama with him?"

"Yes, and Miss Rin; they are in the dining-room, and Miroku had gone for a surgeon: for master has had an accident. His horse fell and his ankle is sprained."

"Did the horse fall on the lane going into town?"

"Yes, coming down a hill. It slipped on some ice."

"Ah!, bring me a candle, will you Sango?"

She brought it, followed by Kaede-sama who repeated the news. It seemed the surgeon had come and was now with Shigomi-san. She then hurried out orders about tea, and I went upstairs to take off my things.

I fixed this chapter, making his hair silver. I just wasn't right! Ok, and I lied about the updating in a few days part. I'm still not happy with the third chapter (I just looked over it again) and I guess I'll try and post it some time…..who knows when. Ok, hope everyone likes the changes. Buaha! I re-named the dog Jakken, even though he's huge and brown….the dog I mean….but it's the only way I could fit him in the story so, there we go!

Btw, someone told me that this fic followed too closely to the book, and it's true, a lot of the dialogue is straight from the book, mainly because I just couldn't bring myself to changing a word of Charlotte Bronte's! It'd be like I was ruining a masterpiece…sniff. For the plot, it will almost be the exact same story, so for those who have already read Jane Eyre, you know what's going to happen, don't expect too many surprises…

Anywho, tata!


	3. Shigomi's Turbulent and Unhappy Past

Long time coming. Gomen nasai! It's not my fault….ok yeah it is. But who cares, I mean really. It's here if you wanna read it so…..read (if u dare)! ㅡ kidding!

- Dialogue straight from the book (with names changed of course)-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Jane Eyre_.

Hidden 

Ch. 3

Shigomi-san's Turbulent and Unhappy Past 

When I woke the next morning, there were servants running around in a flurry. Their beloved master was back and everyone wanted the manor perfect for him.

Little Rin was absolutely ecstatic over her Shigomi-sama's return. During our lessons she constantly went to the staircase, trying her hardest to get a glimpse of him. I did not have the heart to dampen her spirits with the reality that it was not probable for Shigomi-san to call upon her to come see him.

There were a great deal of callers that day; people needing business to be settled with the newly returned master of the house. Kaede-sama had a hard time keeping Shigomi-san still with his sprained ankle. It seemed he was very restless being kept in the parlor the whole day.

I never once saw him that morning, even with all the hustle and bustle, though I was very intrigued as to what he would say if I did see him. More importantly, how would _I_ act towards the man I met last night?

That afternoon however, after Rin-chan's lessons when I had retired to my room, reflecting on last night's and today's events while waiting to be called to tea, Kaede-sama interrupted my reverie with an order from the master that myself and Rin were to accompany _him _that evening for tea. Little to say, I was shocked but quickly dressed into nicer apparel, fetched Rin-chan and went to the drawing room where Shigomi-san currently sat.

He was seated in a chair very near the fireplace, which his gaze was fixed upon. When Kaede-sama announced our entrance, he merely nodded and waved us acknowledgement, never taking his eyes from the hearth.

Sango brought in the tea shortly after. Kaede-sama gave Rin her milk (she was not yet old enough for tea) and asked me to bring Shigomi-san his. I took it to him, with a quiet "Here is your tea Shigomi-san", to which he finally took his stare from the flames and looked at me. He took the cup from my hands and took a sip before placing it on the small table beside him.

Just as I was turning to sit back down next to Rin, Shigomi-san stopped me saying, "Don't go back over there, take that chair for you to sit in and place it by me: I wish to talk to you."

I moved the chair and sat it across from him, but he would not let me, saying, "No, I said to place it by me; bring it closer." I did and he began what ended up being a very strange conversation.

"Higurashi Kagome, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any relatives, Higurashi?"

"None that I know of."

"No parents?"

"No sir, they are dead."

"Ah. I assumed so, you seemed a solitary person. Kaede-baba has informed me that you attended boarding school. Where?"

"Lowood School, sir."

"Yes, I have heard of it. Very strict, was it not?"

"Too put it lightly sir. We never ate our full and we were never properly warm. It was supposed to 'purge our sins' as they said."

"I thought of sending that child over there to boarding school. I did not find one that came up to standards."

"If you do not mind me asking sir, what about Rin's mother? Surely your wife had plans for your child."

His face grew annoyed and answered harshly, "Rin is not my child, merely my ward. And I do not have a wife, therefore no one has made plans for the child."

"Excuse me, sir. I only assumed –"

"Well, you assumed wrong. Enough of the subject. What of your education? You don't seem to have any special talents, but I'll let you tell me."

"I can play piano decently and many people have told me I have a gift in art, though I don't particularly think so."

"I do not believe what other people say about such things. I will be the judge of that. There is a piano in the room yonder. Play a piece for me, so that I may see."

I obeyed and went to the music room, played for a while until I heard him call, "That is enough!"

I came back to the drawing room only to hear, "You play well enough, maybe better than some but not great. Now, you mentioned art. You have a portfolio, I assume?"

"Yes, sir."

"Bring it to me then."

I fetched it as desired and Shigomi-san spent the next ten minutes surveying its contents. Of course, Rin-chan could not resist herself and came to her Shigomi-sama's side to look at the drawings as well.

"Do not hover over me, I will pass them to you as I finish," he chided to her.

After looking at them all, then letting Rin take them to let Kaede-sama see, Shigomi-san asked me, "All those drawings were drawn by you, they were not plagiarized?"

This offended me greatly and I replied hotly, "No, sir! They all came from my mind and my mind alone. I do not appreciate that insinuation!"

He chuckled and said, "No, no, no. I did not mean to accuse you. You are a very singular person. Not much at all like most products of boarding schools and you're art is not like that taught. You will have to excuse my harshness. I am so used to telling people to 'do this' and 'do that' and them doing it."

I smiled at this. He saw my amusement and questioned. "Why do you smile at my apology?"

"It's just that not many employers ask forgiveness of those who he pays to follow his orders."

"Oh yes. I forgot the salary. But you are enjoying yourself here?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone is so kind."

"I bet you think they're kind, don't you? You haven't enjoyed much pleasure in your life, I can tell. Just a little fairy witch, aren't you? It was you who made my horse slip on causeway; who gave me this," gesturing towards his ankle, "sprain."

I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he said this.

Kaede-sama looked up from her knitting with confusion.

"Higurashi-san, sir? But I thought –"

"Yes, it was she. Her kind walk around in the moonlight, bewitching people. My Higurashi! It is almost 9:30 and Rin is still up. Go now, she must be seen to bed. Kaede-baba, go with her. I want to be left alone. Goodnight."

His abrupt change in subject surprised me, but I did as I was told and brought Rin to bed.

Rin and myself had tea with Shigomi-san every night for two months. Some nights Shigomi-san would be in a vibrant and talkative mood. Others he would be sullen and not talk at all. I grew used to his mood swings. They fascinated me even. I grew more and more interested with the master of Thornfield Hall.

Those two months then seemed to be the happiest of my life. There was so much more life and excitement in the house. People came from everywhere to pay visits to Shigomi-san.

His ankle eventually healed, and he would make outings to his patronages in person sometimes. When time allowed, he would also come into the schoolroom to watch Rin's lessons. He would rarely say anything, just observe.

When I would see him I the hallways, just passing by, he would sometimes smile, shake my hand and greet me cheerily. Other times, he would just nod, or even ignore me altogether.

One day, chance had it that Shigomi-san would choose to tell me about his past, and how he came into the possession of little Rin.

Rin and I were taking a stroll through the garden when Shigomi-san came upon us.

"Would you mind walking with me, Kagome? I _can_ call you Kagome, can't I?"

I was a little surprised, but I didn't really mind. I said it was fine.

Rin ran off playing with Pilot, leaving me and Shigomi-san to talk.

"She looks just like her mother. A miniature Kanpu. I can only hope she did not inherit some qualities," he reflected. An almost mournful look came into his eyes.

"How did you come to take Rin in, sir?"

Surprised at my question, he answered, "Well, I was a suitor of her mother's. But it seemed I wasn't the only one. I showered her with gifts, I remember, hoping to forget –"

He stopped suddenly there, but continued cautiously, as if picking and choosing what he wished to say, "Kanpu told me that she returned my affections. I believed her too. But one day when I caught her with another man. A young officer.

"I ended the affair then, and put a bullet in his feeble arm. He was a weakling. They both were. Kanpu cried, wanting me to reconsider. By then however I had seen through her, and knew that she was only using me for my money," he stopped and looked at a small group of flowers.

"I'm sure such things like that happen all the time. Anyway, she left the child on my hands, claiming it was mine, and everyday I look at her, looking for any resemblance to me, but there is none."

We walked on a little more in silence; him brooding over some unknown thought; me mulling over what he had just told me. Then he spoke:

"Have you ever felt jealousy, Kagome? Have you ever heard the green snake hiss in your ear? Ever felt its sharp bite? No, I suppose not, for you have yet to have felt even love in your life, much less its consequences. But you will experience both, I assure you…

"Strange, that I should choose you as the person who I told the tale of my illicit love affair tale to. Well, it has passed, no regrets. Good afternoon then, Higurashi-kun, and I will see you at tea."

And with that he walked back to the house.

I played with Rin outside a little while longer, and as it was beginning to grow dark, we came inside and rested. As I watched Rin, I looked for any sign of Shigomi-san in her, but as he said, there were none. 'It's a shame she doesn't look more like him,' I thought, 'for he would like her decidedly better.'

That night, as I was half asleep, I woke to the frightening laughter I had heard before, only this time, it seemed as if it was right next to my pillow. I peered around me, looking for the source of the laugh, but there was none. I gave it up as being but a trace from a lost dream, until I heard it again, and this time accompanied with the sound of someone trying to find their way, brushing against the walls in the hallway outside my door.

I stayed wide awake for what seemed forever, but in fact was only a few minutes, before I heard the mysterious laugh make its way back down the hall and returning to the attic from where I had guessed it came from.

I got up then and opened my door, peering slowly and silently into the cold hallway. I didn't notice anything amiss until realized that there was some sort of fog down a little ways. I then saw that it was not a fog, but smoke, and pouring out from Shigomi-san's room!

I ran to his room, running in only to see that the curtains were all aflame, with the bed sheets catching. I coughed from the dense smoke that filled the room, and tried to awaken my master, only to find that he had inhaled too much smoke, and was unconscious.

I looked around for some water to douse the quickly spreading flames, and found a jug of water and quickly threw it where the sheets (and consequently Shigomi-san) were being threatened to catch fire. I then found a wash basin also filled with (cold) water and sufficiently snuffed the flames out.

By this time my master had woken and cried out, "Is there a flood?"

-

"No, sir, but there has been a fire: get up, do, you are drenched now. I will fetch a candle."

"In the name of all the monks in Buddhism, is that Higurashi Kagome? What have you done with me, witch, sorceress? Who is in the room besides you? Have you plotted to drown me?"

"I will fetch you a candle, sir; and, in Buddha's name get up. Somebody has plotted something: you cannot too soon find out what it is."

"There – I am up now; but at your peril you fetch a candle yet: wait two minutes till I get into some dry garments, if any dry there be – yes, here is my dressing gown. Now run."

-

I did run, and brought a candle back into the room. Shigomi-san looked over the bed, finding it burnt and blackened, with the sheets scorched and the floor swimming in water.

"Who did it?" he asked suddenly.

I briefly told him what had transposed, as he listened gravely, his face showed more concern than astonishment. He did not speak immediately when I finished, so I asked:

-

"Shall I call Kaede-sama?"

"Kaede-baba? No: what the deuce would you call her for? What can she do? Let her sleep unmolested."

"Then I will fetch Sango and Miroku."

"Not at all: just be still. You have a shawl on? If you are not warm enough, you may take my cloak yonder; wrap it about you and sit in the armchair: there, - I will put it on you. Now place you feet on the stool to keep them out of the wet. I am going to leave you a few minutes. I shall take the candle. Remain where you are till I return; be still as a mouse. I must pay a visit to the attic. Don't move, remember, or call anyone."

-

He left very quietly, leaving me in darkness. I listened for a long while for his return. I was growing weary, and cold despite the cloak, and was almost on the point of risking Shigomi-san's displeasure and returning to my room, when he returned, looking very pale and gloomy.

-

"I have found it all out," he sighed, "it is as I thought."

"How, sir?"

He did not answer but stood there with his arms crossed, and after a few minutes asked in a peculiar tone:

"I forgot whether you said you saw anything when you opened your chamber door,"

"No, sir."

"But before you heard an odd laugh? You have heard that laugh before, I should think, or something like it?"

"Yes, sir; there is a woman who sews here, called Sakuraba-san, - she laughs in that way. She is a singular person."

-

"That is it, you have guessed it. Sakuraba is as you say, singular – very. Well, I shall think it over. Meanwhile, I'm glad it was only you and I who know of this incident, and you are no prating fool: you will tell no one if I ask, and so I do. Now return to your room; I shall do very well on the sofa in the library. The servants will be up in nary two hours time."

-

"Goodnight, then, sir," I said, departing.

He seemed surprised – very inconsistently so, as he had just told me to go.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Are you quitting me already: and in that way?"

"You said I might go, sir."

"But not without taking leave; not without a word or two of acknowledgment and good will: not, in short, in that brief, dry, fashion. Why, you have saved my life! – snatched me from a horrible and excruciating death! – and you walk past me as if we were mutual strangers! At least shake hands."

He held out his hand; I gave him mine: he took it first in one, then in both his own.

"You have saved my life: I have a pleasure in owing you so immense a debt. I cannot say more. Nothing else that has being would have been tolerable to me in the character of creditor for such an obligation: but you: it is different – I feel your benefits no burden, Jane."

He paused; gazed at me; words almost visible trembled on his lips, - but his voice was checked.

"Goodnight, then, sir. There is no debt, benefit, burden, or obligation in the case."

"I knew," he continued, "you would do me good in some way, at some time; - I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not – (again he

stopped) – did not (he proceeded hastily) strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing. People talk of natural sympathies; I have heard of good yousei - there are grains of truth in the wildest fable. My cherished preserver, goodnight!"

Strange energy was in his voice; strange fire in his look.

"I am glad I happened to be awake," I said: and then I was going.

"What!, you _will_ go?"

"I am cold, sir."

"Cold? Yes, - and standing in a pool! Go, then, Kagome; go!" But still he retained my hand, and I could not free it. I bethought myself of an expedient.

"I think I hear Kaede-sama move, sir."

"Well, leave me." He relaxed his fingers, and I was gone.

-

I went back to my bed but never even thought of sleep. Till morning came, I was tossed on a buoyant but unquiet sea, where billows of trouble rolled under surges of joy. I thought sometimes I saw beyond its wild waters a shore as sweet as the hills of Tenkou, and now and again a wind blew me closer to it. But I could never reach it, even in fancy.

Sense would resist delirium: judgment would warn passion. Too feverish to rest, I rose as soon as day dawned.

There we go! Chapter 3 finished. In case you didn't notice the ' – ' marks between lines, most of the fire scene dialogue was directly from the book. Literally. I sat there and typed it word by word from the book…but it's just too beautiful for me to butcher it up! I mean, you have to agree with me…it is beautiful. And so sweet!!! sigh You will fall in love with Sesshoumaru (Mr. Rochester) all over again after this. sniff

I have a pretty song for you too! Let's see who can guess where it's from…

When the cold of Winter comes

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

I can hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come, to end of days

In the dark I hear a call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again.

Hmm, be interesting to see if anyone gets it right…

The -notes are right below!

Kanpu – in Japanese means "adulteress"

Higurashi-kun – due to popular belief, '-kun' is not always used for guys by girls. the ending means 'equal', and is often used by an employer to his employees. also, in for instance a business meeting, the only female in the room would be referred to as '-kun'

Monks in Buddhism – in the book: "elves in Christendom" but I thought Buddhism would be more suitable under the circumstances.

In Buddha's name – in the book: "in Heaven's name", again I saw it more appropriate

Yousei – in the book: "genii" and the only Japanese word I could find to sort of fit this creature was 'a sprite, elf, fairy'. thus, yousei

Tenkou – in the book: "Beulah" which is another name for the Christian heaven, so I just used the Japanese word for 'heaven, paradise' which was tenkou


End file.
